


Into Your Paradise

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: McGenji Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But my cyborg boyfriend is so delightful, Fluff and Smut, M/M, McGenji Week, Oral Sex, The weather outside is frightful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: "Sure, he liked Japan most of the time. What with the gorgeous beaches and even more impressive food. But the winter here is downright intense. And Jesse had never been a fan of the cold. Which was why he was currently curled up under several blankets in the hotel room, a hot water bottle cradled under his ass to keep him warm. "





	Into Your Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> McGenji Week day 3 - Sun/Snow

This wasn’t Jesse’s favorite idea of a vacation if he was being honest. 

Sure, he liked Japan  _ most _ of the time. What with the gorgeous beaches and even more impressive food. But the winter here is downright  _ intense _ . And Jesse had never been a fan of the cold. Which was why he was currently curled up under several blankets in the hotel room, a hot water bottle nestled under his ass to keep him warm. 

Which was how Genji found him when he walked in, wearing just a long coat and carrying a small shopping bag. “Jesse?” he called out, pulling off his helmet as he moved through the hotel room, “is that you under all those blankets, babe?” 

Jesse popped his head out from under one of them and pouted. “Ya didn’t tell me it was gonna be this damned cold,” he said, huffing a little, frowning even more deeply as Genji sashayed inside the bedroom, holding up the bag and laughing. “It ain’t funny!”

Genji grinned, shedding his coat to reveal the metal and mesh beneath. “I didn’t realize that just barely snowing counted as freezing,” he said with a little teasing lilt to his voice, “I think it’s actually quite lovely out. I was hoping to convince you to emerge from the cocoon and join me on a walk in the snow.”

“No can do, honeybee,” Jesse said, taking a hot bottle of coffee from Genji. He always found the bottled stuff weird but it was warm and fuck it, he wanted warm. He burrowed more firmly into his nest, not catching the sight of Genji shedding the rest of his clothing and armor. The soft clank of Genji’s chest plate hitting the ground, along with the sensation of cold metal fingers on his ankle made Jesse gasp. “What in the Sam hill…”

“If you’re not coming out, I’m coming in,” Genji said, voice filled with teasing affection even as Jesse whined about his fingers being cold and not having enough room but Genji was small and quick and was soon settled in Jesse’s lap, the taller man huffing and whining over Genji’s freezing ass right in his lap. 

But, well, Genji warmed up nicely, his internal components making his body heat quickly and Jesse sighed happily, wrapping his arms around the smaller man in the blanket nest, resting his head on dark green hair. “Never mind my bitchin’, honeybee, ya’re perfect,” he murmured, nuzzling into him with a happy sigh. “In fact, we’re gonna be here the rest of the vacation, not like we need ta eat much. Like when Reyes had us on that stakeout for three weeks in Rio, ya remember?”

Genji hummed a little in response, adjusting the blankets around them before tilting them to their sides in the bed and twisting in Jesse’s grip, looking up at him with a little, mischievous twinkle in his eye. A twinkle that should have had Jesse worried but he was comfortable for the first time in what feels like days though it’s only been hours. Genji leans in to kiss him and Jesse falls into it happily, the bottle of coffee having been closed up and let slip somewhere into the bed. Jesse pressed closer to Genji, holding him tighter and sighing happily. Oh yeah, this was definitely a better way to spend a winter day. 

At least, it was, until Genji’s hand slid inside his sweatshirt and Jesse yelped at the sudden cold. “Darlin!” he squeaked, pulling back from the kiss to glare at Genji who grinned up at him cheekily. 

“I wanted to warm you up the old fashioned way,” Genji purred, fingers sliding through his chest hair, metal hand slowly growing warmer and warmer as he explores. He hummed a bit, biting his lower lip and raising an eyebrow at Jesse as he pinched at a nipple, just to watch his lover shudder. “What do you say?” 

Now, Jesse was in a bit of a conundrum with this. On the one hand: sex with Genji who was hotter than sin and twice as skilled. On the other hand: that would mean emerging from the blankets to face the elements of the room. And while it wasn’t as cold as he said it was  _ per se _ , well, it was still cold and Jesse wasn’t thrilled about exposing his bits to the lower than optimal temperatures. 

In the end, sex won out. 

“Well, darlin’,” he drawled, one hand sliding down to Genji’s ass to squeeze it, biting his own lip at the flood of heat in his veins just from getting a good handful of that perfect ass, “what do ya have in mind?” 

Genji grinned a little at him, tugging him in for more kisses, tongues slowly coming to tangle around each other as naturally as they do anything together. Genji’s flesh and blood hand came up to cradle Jesse’s jaw while the other continued to tease and pluck at Jesse’s chest until the cowboy pulled back with a pant, kissing and nipping down the carbon fiber of Genji’s neck, both of his hands tugging Genji ever closer while kneading at the meat of the most perfect ass Jesse had ever had the privilege to grab. And he’d never been shy about grabbing it once he had firm permission. 

“I was thinking,” Genji murmured, “that we’d get you sweating for a change.” He winked before dipping beneath the nest of blankets, wriggling until Jesse was on his back and biting his lip, a flush over his face. “No peeking until I say so.”

Jesse nodded dumbly, head tilting back as Genji slid under the blankets, green and silver hidden from view as Genji slid further down. He loved when Genji got that look in his eye, that swagger in his body that harkened back to a Genji that Jesse had never met but intrigued the cowboy in ways that made him shiver. 

It didn’t make him shiver quite as much as the sensation of Genji tugging his pajama pants down though, his cock slowly starting to fill up as Genji’s flesh and blood hand wrapped around it, stroking slow and careful, that clever tongue of his flicking at the tip. Jesse groaned a little at the feeling, being worked from zero to sixty like this had never ceased to rile him up and make him want more. And Genji had always been fucking  _ good _ at it. Even though Jesse was more one for long, languorous foreplay, sometimes letting Genji just have at him was too fucking good to pass up. 

Jesse closed his eyes, hand sneaking down to pet at Genji’s hair and tug at it, moaning in his chest as the ninja took his cock into his mouth, letting it firm up in the slick, hot grip of his throat, pulsing arousal calling Jesse to action as dexterous, cool, metal fingers teased at his balls to press at the soft skin behind them, making one of Jesse’s legs jerk up and a cry to leave his lips. 

Genji had a mouth made of summertime sunlight and heated waves, his tongue undulating over the skin on the underside of his cock as Genji worked into a rhythm. And it was oddly all the better for having to imagine the stretch of his lover’s jaw, the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes from the intensity of the feeling. Genji moaned around him and Jesse’s free hand clenched in the sheets, moving to pull his shirt up higher and  _ fuck, _ he wanted to look, to watch his lover’s face while Genji fucked his mouth down on his cock. 

Another cruel little twist of Genji’s fingers had Jesse growling, ripping the blankets away to watch, propped up on his elbow as he pushed a hand into Genji’s hair to tug him off his cock. Genji just smirked, licking the pre-cum from his swollen lips as he crawled forward to kiss Jesse deep and slow, the shared taste of salt on their tongues making it impossible for Jesse to keep to himself any longer. The cold had been replaced with the feeling of a sauna under his skin and a growl built in his throat as Genji tugged Jesse’s sweater free, their chests pressed tight together and the contrast had Jesse tossing his head back to pant. 

“Feeling warmer?” Genji purred, voice drenched in arousal and eyes practically glowing with pleasure. Jesse nodded at him, tugging him in for more kisses, hands fumbling at the latches to Genji’s codpiece and soon, with a pneumatic hiss, it came free to be tossed across the room. Genji moaned softly at the feeling of their cocks grinding together, just the feeling of being so close enough to get the cyborg going. 

Jesse kissed at Genji’s neck and chest, the places where metal and flesh met and mingled and Jesse groaned at the taste of pennies and salt on his tongue like a particularly favorite flavor of ice cream. Genji, for his part, had reached into the bag dropped by their bed and popped open a bottle of lube, slicking up his lover’s fingers and nipping at his ear. “Warm me up too.” 

Jesse did not need to be told twice. 

He worked a slickened finger into Genji while the cyborg moaned, steam bursting from the pods in his shoulders. Frankly, Jesse used to be amazed at how easy it was to get Genji hot and ready, he always seemed raring to go. Now he was just thankful for it. Found it to be ludicrously hot. And Jesse moaned at the hot feeling around his fingers as he added a second and pressed them in deep. Genji looped his arms around his lover’s neck, bouncing on his fingers to get them deeper, kissing at Jesse’s lips and cheeks, gasping and grinding down on him in motions so dirty that Jesse often wondered how Genji didn’t just  _ burst _ into flames from how damned hot he was. 

Genji cried out softly, tugging Jesse’s wrist away, slicking up his cock before dropping onto it with a hiss, the stretch making his thighs tremble and Jesse tossed his head back and hissing. Fuck, Genji was always so tight, so hot that it made sweat break out across his shoulders and Jesse buried his face in Genji’s neck, rocking his hips up into the cradle of his lover’s body. 

From there, it’s just like everything else in their lives. They fitted together perfectly, matched movements as needed, compensated for each other. Genji’s fingers tangled in Jesse’s hair, tugging and sending electric sparks down his spine while Jesse’s hands gripped tightly at Genji’s thighs to lift him faster and harder, to slam into that place that had Genji babbling in his mother tongue, the trilling consonants of Japanese made everything in Jesse  _ throb _ these days. 

He was starting to think he was conditioned. Especially as he got closer and Genji’s voice dropped into  _ that _ octave that promised an eternity of pleasure between his legs and anything JEsse could ever want and it is not impossible for Jesse to imagine how Genji had everyone wrapped around his fingers in his younger days. He’s just glad that the only one Genji seems interested in now it Jesse himself. 

It’s a powerful feeling. 

Jesse rolled them over, fucking Genji in earnest now, that gorgeous body stretched beneath him as their hips rocked like ocean waves on the shore and Genji tensed beneath im, tugging him down for those panting, summer sweet kisses that drove the cold from his bones and made him growl at the very edge, the want and desire to cum warring against the need to make Genji cum first but then his lover is tight and trembling around him and that voice is caught on a choking version of his name and Jesse cums and cums and cums while growling out filthy, loving words into every inch of his neck. 

Genji always had a way of warming him up, the two of them trading kisses slowly as they came down from the high. 

So it didn’t take too much arm twisting for Genji to lead Jesse outside after a hot shower and a few more kisses, hot chocolate in their hands while they walked arm in arm and Jesse couldn’t help but think that every day with Genji made the world feel like summer. 

“Are you cold, love?”

Genji smiled at him softly, scars tugging and Jesse felt like the sun had spread over his face. 

“Nah, honeybee, I’m perfectly warm.” 


End file.
